Children Of Your Past
by LadyDiamond88
Summary: Derek Morgan decided to lead a quiet life. He wanted to be away from death and psychopaths. He did not want Hank to live the same experience that he himself lived. However, when a teenager sits in front of him to ask for help, the agent knows it's time to go back to his past.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:**

 _I do not own Criminal Minds or their characters, I only borrow them for fun._

-I think this thing you're doing is not even legal- Lucy whispered, taking a sip of her Coke.

The other girl rolled her dark eyes upward while shaking her head. Her friend was too exaggerated.

-I'm just following a person to her house. I need to know where Derek Morgan lives and following Savannah is the only way to get it.

-That is harassment- the blonde replied, now more nervous than a minute ago. Her heart seemed to punch her chest box and even she had a choking sensation. Her parents were going to kill her.

Afraid of being discovered, Lucy ran to the nearest bus stop. Her best friend only managed to see her long golden ponytail dancing from left to right as her green backpack jumped up and down on each step.

-Lucie La Montagne Jareau, you're a coward.

And her sentence was left to herself because her best friend, her sister, her soul mate ... she had fled without looking back.

Delilah took a deep breath, compulsively opening and closing her hands. Now it was she who was about to suffer an anxiety attack. Of course, she was a worthy daughter of her mother.

The garage door opened and a black Audi hit the road. That was his moment. It was now or never.

The girl grabbed her white backpack and hung it over her left shoulder. She got on the bike and started pedaling like crazy. It was vital to talk to Derek Morgan. That man was her last chance.


	2. My Name is Delilah

**DISCLAIMER:** _I still do not own anything, just my crazy ideas._

Derek Morgan looked closely at his reflection in the glass of the cafeteria. Although he was in a very good shape, the years it did not pass in vain.

He could not help laughing to himself. His ego could never accept that he would not be thirty anymore. He was too old to dance in a nightclub surrounded by beautiful women. Never again would jump buildings or deactivate bombs. That was already part of his past.

Derek sighed deeply. He was very happy. He had a quiet job that allowed him to enjoy his family. He had a beautiful wife and two incredible children. He had everything.

But sometimes he missed his past. Adrenaline and the feeling of having done justice. Laughter, good times with old friends.

-Excuse me sir, do you work at the central police station in Washington?

In front of him, a dark-haired girl with large dark eyes looked at him intently. Almost without blinking.

He frowned at her. He had not been an agent for years. And yes, he worked for the Washingtong police station. When Hank was just a baby.

But it was impossible that this girl had seen him working. Probably, she was not even born.

-Who are you?

The girl let out a sigh as she dropped the backpack to the floor. Then she pointed to the chair opposite him.

-May I sit here?

Still confused by her presence, the man nodded slightly.

-Do you want to drink something?- He offered, noticing the sweat in her hair and her agitated breathing. Apparently, the girl had run a long way to get to the cafeteria.

-A strawberry milkshake, thank you.

Derek placed his hands on the table after ordering her milkshake. He looked at her face for several seconds, studying her features.

-You're Luke Alves's daughter, right?

She opened her eyes in surprise. The girl stammered nonsense words until she managed to speak again, still too impressed with the agent's skill. He was really good.

\- How did you know?

\- You are his clone. You have the same features. Same look, same gestures. Even you also like strawberry milkshake.

Derek smiled widely for a few seconds until he realized a small detail. With a serious gesture he asked what Delilah feared so much.

\- Does your father know you're here? Should not you be in school?

The girl knew she had a few minutes of attention before Derek Morgan returned her home. Scolding from her parents included.

\- Mr. Morgan, I have to tell you something important. Please let me talk to you and I swear I then go home.

\- You're coming home right now, kid- he told her as he got up. -You do not know how bad your parents must be doing. Does he still work at the BAU?

She nodded, grabbing his wrist. She needed the man to listen to her.

Luckily for her, Derek stopped short. He looked for a few seconds at her hand clinging to his wrist and then closed his eyes. Releasing a sigh, he whispered:

-You have a minute to tell me what you're doing here. Then I'll take you home.

The teenager swallowed. Now her fears did not allow her voice to come out of her throat.

Then she decided to use the trick that her mom taught her. Other times that worked very well. She simply closed her eyes.

\- My name is Delilah Alvez Garcia. I am fifteen years old and I'm the median of three kids. The little one is María, she is nine years old and it is a mini version of my mom.

The oldest is Dean, he was born on July 28, 2001, so he is seventeen years old. He is a mini version of you.

When she opened her eyes, he was still there. Open-mouthed, with wide eyes and she would swear that even in shock. But it was still there.

-Dean is a very complicated boy. He left school, smokes weed and has very bad companies. He has already been arrested a couple of times because he has been involved in fights. My mom scolds him but all she gets is his insults. He knows that my dad is not his biological father. So Dean never obeys him. He is my brother and I love him. Please, help me


	3. A Pending Conversation

**I own nothing (Just O.C.)**

The sunlight hit against her closed eyelids. Penelope rubbed her eyes seconds before putting on sunglasses.

Definitely, she loved summer. The days were longer and good weather made her be with a smile on her face.

She was looking forward to Luke having free time to go to California. She missed the warmth of the sand under her feet, the foam of the sea refreshing her skin. Yes, Penelope Alves loved summer.

-Hi Mom.

She smiled at her daughter without opening her eyes. That was her moment of peace after hours of cleaning, laundry and cooking.

\- You have lasagna in the oven. Serve yourself, my love.

The girl slowly shook her head. Of course, her mother was one of a kind. She was lying on a donut-shaped float, with a scarf holding up her blond hair.

-You're wearing my bikini.

-Yes, little angel- Penelope took off her sunglasses and put them on the top strap -I look uber good, right?

She simply crossed her arms. It was time to spoil all of her fun. Much to her regret.

-Derek Morgan is in the living room- the girl blurted out, trying to finish as soon as possible with the bombing moment -and believe me, he doesn't seem very happy.

Penelope closed her eyes at the same time she opened her mouth. Her daughter already knew what that meant. So she covered her ears with her hands.

-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

She screamed as she struggled out of the huge pool. Then her eyes looked towards the transparent glass that separated garden from the living room.

And there, right on her white leather sofa he was. Looking at her, rather murdering her with an accusing look.

She put her hands in the form of prayer.

-Please, can I have one minute?- she asked pleadingly.

Derek lifted his shoulders with feigned indifference.

-Of course! I've been eighteen years without knowing about you. Another minute will not kill me.

Penelope could not help but squint. Almost twenty years later and the man still loved his bloody sarcasm. Probably he also remained spiteful.

She grabbed Delilah elbow and both walked to a corner of the garden. The girl made a protest sound, but did not open her mouth. She only limited herself to frowning.

\- What the hell is this guy doing here?

Penelope whispered through clenched teeth.

-I brought him here- she replied quietly, almost indifferently.

-Oh, you brought it.

Then, Penelope started laughing. Her middle daughter looked at her with wide eyes. She looked as if a deranged.

But then, her laughter stopped short.

-HOW THE HELL YOU KNOW ABOUT DEREK MORGAN?

Delilah covered her ears again. Her mother had a really squeaky voice when she shouted.

She shrugged her shoulders. Really, she'd nothing to say. Well, maybe it could confess that someone told her about Mr. Morgan. But the girl would never betray her beloved uncle Spencer. Especially because he did it without realizing it.

Penelope had her hands resting on her hips. She knew that that moment would come some day. But her mind was not ready for such fight.

She fixed her eyes on her daughter, who was picking up her long dark hair in a tall ponytail. As if nothing had happened.

-Hey you, do you have any idea of all the mess you've caused?

-Mom, please. I have not caused any problem. This is all your mess. Dean needs to know who his dad is. You should have told him.

-Delilah Grace Alvez, shut up- Penelope interrupted sharply, raising her left hand. -Nobody asked you to go around snooping on my miseries. And of course, I didn't ask you to show up with all your cheek on that poor man's life. You should be ashamed.

The teenager let out a snort and then squeezed her jaw. She dodged her mom inquisitive look but not her sentence.

\- As soon as he leaves, you and I are going to talk. You're super punished. Buy a good bronzer because you'll be locked in here for a long time, Miss Rapunzel.

She did not reply. Sighing deeply, Penelope turned around for a moment. She needed to calm down.

Luke was right. Maybe she was too benevolent with children.

Problem was that she had wanted to be a cool mom. And now she'd to tame three wild fiercels:

a rebellious boy, a nosy teenager and a nine-year-old girl who, if she bit her tongue could die poisoned by her own poison.

Penelope felt the cold sweat moistening her forehead with each step she took. Then, a few meters from the living room door, her voice rang behind her back.

-I know Mr. Morgan is Dean's father.

Her heart was beating madly inside her chest as a choking sensation was killing her lungs again. She turned to look at her daughter.

The girl looked at her insistently, her huge chocolate eyes fixed on her.

-You're too gossipy, baby. I hope you learn to get into your own things or you'll stay single forever.

Delilah arched an eyebrow.

\- What is the problem of being single anyway?

She decided not to answer her and not to feed the monster. She didn't want to keep a stupid discussion with that pretentious brat. God, she was just as insistent as her father.

Derek looked around the room. It was a modern cozy home. Apparently, Penelope and Luke were doing too good.

He got up from the sofa, tired of sitting.

He was too nervous. And very angry. But he decided to calm down. Because Derek Morgan would never speak badly to a woman. Even less to the mother of her son. Another son.

A chill ran down his spine. Savannah was going to kill him. She was an intelligent woman and it was going to make numbers.

If Dean was only three months younger than Hank, it's because her boyfriend cheated on her. Unfaithful with his best friend. That same woman who was their first child godmother. That same woman with whom they stopped having contact from one day to the next and for no apparent reason.

Derek shook his head slowly. Now he understood everything. That's why Penelope disappeared from their life. Her baby was her reason to flee away.

-Hi Derek.

Her voice was shaky and, really, it was no wonder. He turned to look at her.

She had not changed practically nothing.

Penelope had long hair, although at that time she had it tied up with a white cherry pattern scarf. She was thinner, he could see it despite that wide shirt that probably belonged to her husband.

-Why, Garcia? - he whispered with a pained look on his face. He approached her slowly, trying to control thousands of questions he had in his head. -Why did you do something to me like that?

The man watched her swallow before releasing a nervous giggle so typical of her

-Well, I'm not Garcia anymore- she tried to joke, too nervous to handle the situation -I'm Penelope Alv ...

-I really give a damn whatever your name is.

He cut her off abruptly. He decided to take a deep breath to control his temper. Derek really wanted to have a civilized conversation, not shouting or bad words. He wanted to think that Penelope had her reasons for hiding his son. Although he already knew that no motive would be good enough.

\- Derek, I did not want to upset your life - she started talking at the same time that her eyes began to get wet - You were in love with Savannah. We only had one night. It was not even a night but a few hours.

-That's no excuse to keep me away from my son for eighteen years. I had the right to know my baby.

She chuckled.

\- You were going to be a dad. With your girlfriend. With the woman you really loved- Penelope wiped her tears and looked into his eyes. -If I'd told you about my son, Savannah would have found out that you were unfaithful. She would have sent you to hell.

-Maybe she sends me now anyway- he interrupted her, now a little more calm -You knew how much I loved my son. I showed you every ultrasound, every heartbeat, every stupid thing I bought for Hank. And you ... You were already pregnant with my baby.

Penelope looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't look him in the eye. Deep down, she knew it was unfair. Not only for Derek but also for Dean. Especially for Dean.

-I did love you, Derek- she confessed with a thin voice as her tears moistened her cheeks again -I loved you so much that I decided to get out of your way so you would be happy with another woman.

Derek smiled but it was a sad smile.

-There was a time when I just wanted to be happy with you. Before Savannah, Kevin and Sam. But you never wanted to spoil our friendship- He walked away from her, taking a few steps backwards -But apparently, friendship did not matter to you when you fell in love with Alves.

Luckily for Penelope, the lock on the front door was heard. She closed her eyes tightly. There were only two people who were key to her house. Luke and Dean.

-What's going on here?

Derek looked at the other man from top to bottom, studying his anatomy. He was big, a few inches taller than himself. His skin was a little lighter than Hank but his eyes were identical.

The young man looked at him frowning, clenching his jaw.He had to admit to himself that this boy was his living reflection.

He had a recent wound on his left eyebrow and his right arm full of tattoos. Unfortunately, the boy was a photocopy of his complicated adolescence.Heart in his throat, Derek approached him.

-¿Are you Dean?

Although he already knew the answer.

The young man smiled widely.

-Let me guess- his sarcastical smile died on his lips -You are my fucking daddy, right?

 _A/N: Thanks a lot for your reviews! Right now I couldn't answer you but I promise, I'll do it._


End file.
